


You really make me the happiest persone in the world

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, Lime
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe!<br/>Scorpius Malfoy ha finito i suoi studi e deve decidere cosa fare da grande. Decide di sottostare al "ricatto" del padre di studiare e continuare ad essere mantenuto a patto che venga mandato a studiare a Londra, dalla Scozia dove vive.<br/>Perché vuole andare proprio a Londra, a casa della cugina del padre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scorpius Malfoy and his brillant idea

You really make me the happiest person in the world  
  
Chapter one: Scorpius Malfoy and his brilliant idea

  
  
Agosto dell’anno 2024, casa Malfoy.  
Il vento soffiava leggero dalla finestra lasciata aperta in camera di Scorpius. Il ragazzo, infastidito dalla luce solare, aprì gli occhi contrariato al doversi svegliare.  
Ci mise una ventina di minuti prima di alzarsi dal letto, sicuramente quella mattina i suoi genitori gli avrebbero chiesto cosa avrebbe voluto fare della sua vita.  
Invece lui, diplomatosi in un liceo scozzese con il massimo dei voti, non aveva mai preso in considerazione l’idea di dover continuare gli studi, perché semplicemente per lui non era una vergogna cercare un lavoro dopo il diploma. Peccato che i suoi genitori non la pensassero allo stesso modo.  
Alzatosi dal letto, si trascinò ancora assonnato in cucina, dove la madre stava preparando la colazione e il padre leggeva il giornale.  
«Buongiorno!» esclamò Scorpius, fingendo allegria.  
Il giovane Malfoy aveva avuto un ottimo rapporto con i suoi genitori, finché non lo avevano messo davanti a un bivio: o si cercava un lavoro e se ne andava di casa – e, per inciso, né Astoria né Draco sarebbero stati felici di questa scelta – o, per essere ancora mantenuto, continuava gli studi. E a Scorpius non era mai andato molto a genio il dover studiare, anche se l’aveva sempre fatto con ottimi risultati.  
«Buongiorno Scorp.» disse Astoria, senza voltarsi.  
«Ciao, figliolo...» seguì Draco senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale.  
Scorpius andò a sedersi al suo solito posto e, quando la madre gli servì la colazione, iniziò a mangiare in silenzio.  
«Allora Scorpius, hai deciso cosa voler fare da quest’anno?» chiese Draco.  
«Sì.» rispose semplicemente.  
«Puoi dirlo anche a noi?» chiese Astoria, continuando a preparare la colazione.  
Scorpius odiava quando i genitori gli parlavano senza smettere di fare quanto stavano facendo, ma si sforzò di ignorare la cosa. Si sedette a tavola in silenzio, e iniziò a mangiare.  
«Ho deciso di voler continuare a studiare.» disse cautamente a un certo punto, smettendo di mangiare. I genitori lo guardarono con tanto d’occhi: davvero si era convinto? «Ma visto che ho deciso di voler continuare a studiare, posso scegliere almeno il luogo e la facoltà?»  
«Non vuoi rimanere qui?» domandò Draco, sorpreso.  
«Vorrei andare a Londra da Richelle, se fosse possibile e se lei è d’accordo.»  
Richelle Wyvern era la cugina di primo grado di Draco. La figlia di Katherine Malfoy, una vedova sorella di Lucius. Scorpius e Richelle avevano sempre avuto un ottimo rapporto, fin da quando Scorpius era piccolo.  
«E se siamo d’accordo noi non conta?» sbottò Astoria.  
Scorpius si voltò verso la madre: «Certo che conta.» finse. Non che gli importasse più di tanto, in realtà.  
«Siamo d’accordo.» disse Draco. Bastava che il figlio studiasse, non importava dove.  
«Ma Draco! Dovremo mantenerlo fuori!» protestò Astoria.  
Draco sogghignò, convinto di avere la vittoria in pugno, e spiegò: «Richelle non si prenderà la metà della spesa e delle bollette, lo so, la conosco. E mantenerlo all’università qui o a Londra, visto il nostro reddito, non cambierà assolutamente la quota da pagare. Allora, Astoria cara, proprio non capisco perché tu non voglia mandarlo lì, se questo per lui significa aver scelto tutto e quindi impegnarsi.» sogghignò vittorioso.  
“Incastrato!” pensò Scorpius “Lo sapevo che questa sua finta bontà mi si sarebbe ritorta contro.” che però non disse nulla di quanto aveva pensato.  
Astoria, dal suo canto, era gelosa della cugina di suo marito perché, nel 2008, quando Scorpius aveva pressappoco due anni, Draco e Richelle avevano avuto una relazione. Molti l’avevano saputo, non che i due avessero fatto qualcosa per tenere tutti all’oscuro della cosa.  
E Astoria non aveva divorziato solo per suo figlio.  
Ora, ne era certa, Draco avrebbe approfittato della presenza di Scorpius a casa Wyvern per ritornare a letto con la cugina.  
Ne era certa...  
«...mma, mamma!» chiamò Scorpius.  
«Eh?» Astoria non aveva proprio sentito quando era stata chiamata la prima volta.  
«Sei d’accordo allora?» incalzò Scorpius.  
«Per me va bene.»  
«Però chiamo io Richelle.» disse Draco.  
Astoria lo guardò torva, ma non disse alcunché.  
  
La sera stessa, Draco Malfoy chiamò la cugina, che si meravigliò molto di ricevere quella telefonata.  
«Ti dispiace, Rich?» chiese Draco, dopo aver spiegato tutto alla cugina.  
«Assolutamente no!» rispose Richelle dall’altro capo del telefono «Anci, sarò molto felice di ospitare tuo figlio, Dra!»  
«Mi raccomando... tienilo d’occhio e riferiscimi se studia. Non voglio mantenerlo all’università a Londra per farlo bighellonare.»  
«Agli ordini, caro!» esclamò Richelle, sottolineando con particolare enfasi la parola caro.  
«E non diventare la sua complice, mi raccomando!» aggiunse Draco.  
«Non ti preoccupare. Sono abbastanza grande per avere la testa sulle spalle. Lo farò studiare.»  
«Te lo mando dopodomani, così si prepara per i test stesso lì. Era convinto di non fare l’università, l’irresponsabile. Non è preparato.»  
«Sta tranquillo, bado a tutto io! Ci sentiamo, cugino.»  
«Ciao cuginetta. Ti voglio bene... e mi manchi.» confessò Draco senza doppi fini, prima di riattaccare.  
Ma Astoria non era molto convinta della buona fede di Draco nell’ultima frase, quindi iniziò a guardarlo torva.  
«Sta andando Scorpius a Londra, mica io!» cercò di difendersi Draco.  
«E mi auguro che non ci andrai mai.» sentenziò Astoria prima di lasciare il soggiorno in cui si trovavano. L’idea di mandare Scorpius a Londra, soprattutto da Richelle Wyvern, non le piaceva affatto, ma sapeva al contempo che opporsi al marito non sarebbe servito a nulla, quindi non le sarebbe rimasto altro da fare se non tenere sotto controllo la situazione, per quanto le sarebbe stato possibile.

 


	2. Christmas memories

You really make me the happiest person in the world

Chapter two: Christmas memories

 

Scorpius era in aereo per Londra. Non sapeva quando precisamente era cominciata la sua relazione con la cugina di suo padre. Solo semplicemente, l’anno prima, verso Natale, quando ancora era aperto il liceo, aveva ricevuto una telefonata da Richelle per passare le vacanze lì da lei, e tutta la famiglia aveva accettato. La famiglia Malfoy aveva una casa al centro di Londra, quindi Richelle non si era dovuta neanche preoccupare di ospitarli. Scorpius a Londra ci andava di buon grado, perché adorava il secondogenito della famiglia vicina di casa di Richelle, la famiglia Potter. Lui e Albus, così si chiamava il giovane, erano una squadra affiatata e, quando a loro si univano James e Lily, i fratelli di Albus, erano capaci di far scherzi a tutto il vicinato, mettendo la Wyvern in pessime situazioni.  
Ma poi era arrivata quella notte di Natale e nulla era stato mai più come prima.

Flashback, Natale del 2023.  
La mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo, in casa Wyvern. C’erano tutti e cinque i Potter, e i tre Malfoy. Avevano cenato tutti e nove insieme e avevano preso lo spumante. Avevano anche bevuto del vino a cena e, ogni tanto, all’insaputa di Draco e Asteria, Richelle riempiva il bicchiere di Scorpius di vino anziché di Coca Cola e i genitori del biondo non si erano accorti di nulla per tutta la serata.  
Ma poi era arrivato il momento di andarsene e i Malfoy erano senz’auto, visto che avevano preso un albergo lì vicino.  
Peccato che Scorpius dormisse beatamente sul divano, ubriaco com’era.  
«Dobbiamo svegliarlo.» disse Draco.  
Richelle lanciò a Scorpius uno sguardo carico di affetto e disse: «Lascialo stare, Dra. Lo farò dormire nella camera degli ospiti.»  
«Sicura che non ti dia fastidio?» chiese Asteria.  
«Per quale motivo la presenza di mio cugino dovrebbe darmi fastidio? Su su, andate a dormire, ci vediamo domani a pranzo!»  
Congedati i coniugi Malfoy e i Potter, Richelle esortò Scorpius ad andare a dormire.  
«Siediti qui...» si sentì dire, con una voce fin troppo impastata dall’alcool, tanto che Richelle si chiese come avessero fatto Asteria e Draco a non accorgersi di nulla...  
«Mh? Perché...?»  
«Per favore...»  
«Certo Scorp...»  
Richelle si sedette ad un’estremità del divano e Scorpius appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe. Lei iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli lentamente, con gesti calcolati ma dolci.  
«Grazie...» sussurrò Scorpius all’improvviso.  
«Mh? Per cosa?» chiese Richelle, sorpresa da quella confessione così improvvisa.  
«Per avermi fatto bere. Non posso mai bene quando sono con loro...»  
«Quando sei con loro? Ne devo dedurre che in Scozia bevi...?»  
«Ovvio che sì...» sussurrò lui. Non si sentiva pentito di quella confessione, forse visto l’alcool che aveva in corpo non si era accorto a chi stesse rivelando i propri segreti...  
«E vai con i tuoi amici nei bar?»  
«Qualche volta...»  
«E i tuoi genitori non si accorgono che sei ubriaco quando torni a casa?» gli chiese, continuando a giocare con i suoi capelli.  
«Quando non sono ubriaco torno a casa, quando sono abbastanza ubriaco chiamo a casa dicendo che qualche amico mi ha invitato a casa, di solito è il mio migliore amico. I nostri genitori non si conoscono bene, si salutano semplicemente quando si incontrano e i suoi sono quasi sempre fuori in viaggio quindi la casa è libera...»  
Richelle tacque, ma continuò ad accarezzare i capelli del cugino.  
«Capisco...» disse a un certo punto «Però stai attento: se tuo padre ti scopre non ne sarà felice.»  
«Mh? Tu che ne sai? Lui adora l’alcool...»  
«Ma odia che qualcun altro beva. Mi dava la morte quando avevo sedici anni e mi sono avvicinata all’alcool...»  
Scorpius non disse nulla, forse perso nei suoi pensieri, forse pentito delle bugie raccontate al padre, mentre Richelle continuava a giocare con i suoi capelli.  
«Richelle...» chiamò a un certo punto.  
«Dimmi, piccolo Scorp...»  
«Hai delle mani fantastiche, adoro le tue dita.» Richelle fermò la mano, sorpresa da quella rivelazione «Passerei la vita a farmi accarezzare da te...» sospirò.  
Richelle rimase spiazzata da quelle parole. Non se le aspettava. Non credeva le avesse pronunciate davvero Scorpius. Non credeva le avesse pronunciate davvero suo cugino.  
«Passerei la vita qui...» sussurrò Scorpius, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non sono certa che a tuo padre farebbe piacere sapere che desideri trascorrere la tua vita a vaneggiare ubriaco sdraiato sulle gambe della tua sconsiderata cugina trentenne...»  
«...E non sai quante cose farei sulle gambe della mia sconsiderata cugina trentenne...»  
«In questo stato non credo tu possa fare molto Scorp a meno che tu non intenda rovesciarmi addosso l’intero contenuto del tuo stomaco.»  
Scorpius rispose indignato: «Non mi sottovalutare, ho i riflessi pronti e sono piuttosto lucido, se volessi potrei fare qualunque cosa...»  
«Ne dubito fortemente, ma sentiamo allora: cosa vorresti fare?»  
«Mi sembra ovvio che tu non sappia con chi hai a che fare.» Scorpius ghignò «Tutti sanno che con me non c’è da scherzare.»  
«Scorp hai 17 anni, sei ubriaco fradicio e sei sdraiato sul divano in casa di tua cugina e...»  
«Shhh» Scorpius si mise a sedere, le prese il polso e le disse: «Smettila di trattarmi come un bambino, non lo sono più da parecchio ormai.»  
Iniziò ad avvicinarsi sempre più, mentre sul volto di Richelle comparve un’espressione di sfida.  
«E poi trascorro gran parte del mio tempo ubriaco, ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine, ce ne vuole per stendermi...» disse, avvicinandosi ancora. «Inoltre l’essere a casa di mia cugina non ha alcuna importanza, perché sono appunto con te e mio padre non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi... e neanche tu.»  
«Scorpius è evidente che non sai quel che dici. Dai, sdraiati e dormi un po’, vedrai che andrà meglio...»  
«Ma va già meglio ora...» soffiò, a un passo dalle labbra della cugina, che poi unì alle proprie. Fu un bacio dolce e complicato allo stesso tempo. Scorpius lo intrise di tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace, intrappolando la cugina contro la spalliera del divano, prendendone il viso tra le mani. Provò a metterci la lingua, piano, dolcemente, in modo che Richelle lo potesse accettare. Quando le loro lingue iniziarono a sfiorarsi e cercarsi, Scorpius intrise quel bacio di una passione che Richelle non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita. Richelle si accorse solo quando si staccarono che aveva portato le braccia intorno al collo di Scorpius.  
Fu allora che però presero coscienza della triste realtà.  
«Tu mi piaci...» soffiò Scorpius ancora a un passo dalle sue labbra.  
«Scorpius dimentica quello che è successo...» disse dura Richelle.  
«Che stai dicendo?»  
«È sbagliato Scorpius, è sbagliato.» disse accarezzandogli una guancia «Non è il caso, sono tua cugina, sei troppo piccolo. Adesso vai a dormire però.» disse, sperando che il giorno dopo lui avrebbe dimenticato tutto e sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.  
«Non voglio andare a dormire. So quello che ho fatto e sto facendo, non sono ubriaco. Dico sul serio.»  
«Se non vai a dormire mi vedrò costretta a parlare con tuo padre di quello che è successo e rispedirti a casa tua, stasera stessa, chiaro?»  
«Va bene...» disse Scorpius alzandosi «Ma non finisce qui.» aggiunse, prima di scomparire dietro la porta.  
A Richelle quella frase non fece presagire nulla di buono.

L’aria era ancora fresca quando Richelle spalancò gli occhi nel proprio letto. L’innamoramento di Scorpius nei suoi confronti le era piombato addosso come un fulmine a ciel sereno e non sapeva come gestire la cosa. Decise che forse era meglio alzarsi e sperare che Scorpius avesse dimenticato l’accaduto della sera precedente.  
Andò in cucina per preparare la colazione al cugino che, come aveva previsto, si svegliò solo dopo alcune ore. Lei stava leggendo quando Scorpius piombò in cucina assonnato, ma sembrava non ci fosse traccia di tutto il vino che aveva ingurgitato la sera precedente.  
«Buongiorno Richelle...» disse.  
«Ciao, cuginetto caro...» disse lei, ricalcando le ultime due parole.  
«Facciamo colazione?»  
«Per me va bene.»  
Consumarono la colazione in silenzio, in un soggiorno in cui troneggiavano regali di Natale che sarebbero stati aperti di lì a poche ore, quando Draco e Asteria sarebbero andati in casa Wyvern.  
«Io non ho dimenticato quello che è successo ieri...» confessò Scorpius mentre Richelle lavava i piatti, abbracciandola da dietro. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla; invece Richelle si bloccò di colpo, realizzando che veniva abbracciata come una ragazza, non come una cugina.  
«Scorpius, ieri ti ho spiegato che quello che provi non è giusto...»  
«L’amore non è mai sbagliato, Richelle...» disse, a un soffio dal suo orecchio.  
«Scorp la nostra storia non può cominciare, siamo parenti...»  
«Se ti ho baciata significa che non mi interessa...»  
«Davvero non ti interessa che ho diciassette anni più di te, che sono tua cugina, che ho avuto una storia con tuo padre?»  
«No, non mi interes...aspetta, ripeti l’ultima cosa che hai detto!»  
«Io e tuo padre siamo stati insieme, in passato...»  
«Non lo sapevo...»  
«I genitori non sono mai tenuti a dire queste cose ai figli, Scorp...»  
«Comunque no, non mi interessa... tanto adesso lui sta con la mamma, no?» le baciò una guancia «E tu non hai nessun altro, vero?»  
“Quante poche cose so di lei...” pensò Scorpius dopo aver posto quella domanda.  
«Non ho nessun altro, Scorp... non ti preoccupare.» si girò in quell’abbraccio, ma non lo sciolse. Ora lo guardava in faccia. «Ma questo non rende giusta la nostra eventuale relazione...»  
«Invece sì. Io non ho nessuno, tu non sei fidanzata, mi spieghi che altro problema c’è?» Per lui, che l’amava da mesi, era così semplice la cosa.  
Richelle si chiese se fosse possibile che solo lei vedesse miliardi di ostacoli. Disse: «Esiste il problema “tuoi genitori”, il problema “altra gente”, il problema “differenza di età”, il problema “sei mio-»  
Richelle non riuscì a dire la parola cugino che Scorpius le aveva chiuso la bocca con un bacio. Il ragazzo fece scivolare la sua lingua nella bocca di Richelle, che rispose al bacio prima timidamente poi con più passione.  
Sempre baciandosi, iniziarono a spostarsi verso il divano. Giunti a destinazione, si sedettero e Richelle, sempre continuando a baciare Scorpius, mise una mano nei suoi capelli. Erano così belli i capelli di suo cugino...  
Furono interrotti poco dopo dal suono del citofono: Draco e Asteria erano arrivati. Si staccarono all’improvviso, come se i coniugi Malfoy potessero vederli da dov’erano.  
Per ora, quell’argomento era archiviato.  
Fine Flashback.

_Salve a tutti!_   
_Spero che la lettura sia stata di vostro gradimento, aspetto un vostro parere per sapere se proprio faccio schifo o posso ancora cavarmela come narratrice XD_   
_Mi scuso per il distacco temporale che c’è tra questo capitolo e il precedente, ma non sapevo proprio che metterci in mezzo! LOL_   
_Alla prossima!_   
_Pikapikahoshi_


End file.
